


when you sleep.

by nonbinarybabadook



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, Thanks, they're queer platonic partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarybabadook/pseuds/nonbinarybabadook
Summary: maka's asleep and soul needs blair to be quiet so it stays that way. short and sweet.





	when you sleep.

‘ i’m ho — ! ‘

blair’s cut off by soul hushing her as quietly as he can, waving to get her attention and keep it. 

initially annoyed at being shushed, blair starts to challenge him loudly, before her gaze lands on maka. 

curled into a ball with her spine pressed against soul’s leg, she’d caught his hand between hers before she fell asleep, tucked between her knees and chin. yellow eyes soften immediately at the sight of her, nearly jumping forward to add her weight to maka’s sleeping form. 

‘ don’t _sit on her,_ ‘ soul hisses, shifting his arm to a blade just so he can swat her hip with the flat side to keep her at a relative distance. 

‘ hey! i wasn’t going to wake her up — ‘ she stop talking when soul stares at her incredulously, not blinking when blair visibly puffs up ( despite being in human form. he’s never been able to figure out how she does that ) and looks like she’s going to continue arguing. when blair began living with them, soul never thought he’d get in this many staring contents with blair over whether she should bother maka or not. they both know blair feels very differently about maka than she does soul, a toy versus a kitten, and their respective choices aren’t always tolerable for the other when it comes to the meister. 

maka often rolls her eyes and complains about having not only one over protective parent, but three. blair always glows at even the jokingly implied title of motherhood. soul always does something childish to prove he’s far from an adult, much less a parent. 

blair huffs and breaks off the stare, crossing her arms and sauntering into the kitchen with the few things she bought while she was out. soul’s only mildly surprised she actually came back with the food items they’d asked for. last week was seventeen cans of tuna instead of cereal and milk. ‘ how long as she been out? ‘ she asks, voice far softer than before. 

‘ only an hour. ‘ 

‘ she didn’t sleep last night. ‘ 

‘ i know. it’s why i want to make sure she stays asleep. she went to exhaust herself as the gym, came home, took a shower, then passed out. ‘

‘ did she brush her hair? ‘ 

grinning lightly, soul nods to a clump of tangled, slightly damp hair hanging off the couch. ‘ does it look like she brushed her hair? ‘ 

‘ why don’t you brush it with your fingers? ‘

‘ well, she has one of my hands trapped, ‘ he replies, deadpan but still with humor, ‘ and if i wake her up by accidentally pulling her hair, she’ll probably kick my ass, even after going to the gym. ‘

‘ how long was she gone? ‘ blair’s paused in moving things around in the fridge in an attempt to find what she wants to peek over at soul, curious. 

‘ four hours. ‘ 

her frown is mirrored on his face, nodding. it usually doesn’t take so much for maka to tire herself out, especially with the lack of sleep she’d been able to catch during the week. if maka were awake, she’d tell them both to stop worrying about her and the bags under her eyes. alas, with only soft breathing emitting from her, both of their gazes settle on her for a few moments to drink in the sight of her sleeping, as if seeing it will convince them it’s actually happening. 

‘ has anything happened? ‘ 

‘ flashbacks. ‘

blair immediately tenses, a protective instinct that she can’t, and won’t, ever fight. she only knows a certain amount of the things the pair’s seen, but she’s been woken up by their nightmares just as many times as they have. ‘ how bad? ‘

as carefully as he can, soul shifts to lift the hand not laced with his, showing blair the torn skin and dark bruises. she nearly flinches in sympathy. 

having suddenly lost her appetite, blair closes the fridge with a sigh, cleaning up her mess before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, appearing on the other side as a cat. padding into the living room, she hops onto the table and sets her hat on top of an unlit candle before jumping onto the couch next to maka. soul doesn’t object, this time, simply turning off the tv and settling in for sleep. 

blair nudges her nose under one of maka’s arms, squeezing between them and her chest to nuzzle against her collarbone. maka only wakes enough to shift so that she’s holding blair and soul’s hand to her chest, calm and content for the rest of the night from blair’s warm purring and the quiet resonance with soul.


End file.
